1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf gloves, and more particularly to a tab-less golf glove with gripping features disposed on at least a portion of the fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
When swinging a golf club, golfers often wear a golf glove on at least one hand to protect the hand, provide a better grip on the golf club, and increase their comfort during the swing. Rule 14-3 and Appendix IV, Section 2 of the USGA Rules and Decisions regulate the features that may be included in golf gloves to be used during regulation play, and can be accessed at the USGA website www.usga.gov. Golf gloves are typically made from leather or synthetic materials, and traditionally include a back portion, a palm-side portion, finger and thumb portions, an opening at the wrist to receive the golfer's hand, a slit extending upwards from the opening, and a tab at the opening and next to the slit that is configured to allow the golfer to adjust the glove to his or her hand.
Traditional golf gloves have certain drawbacks, however. The palm side portion of the gloves can become slippery if used during inclement weather, thus making it difficult for the golfer to adequately grasp the club. Furthermore, while the tab portion of the glove may be useful for adjustment purposes, it adds weight and bulk to the glove and can be uncomfortable. As such, there is a need for a lightweight golf glove having improved comfort, gripping, and adjustment features.